Roland - English version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Roland comes in the lives of Julia and William and they have much to learn and experience as parents. Translation from " Roland' wrote in January 2016
1. Chapter 1

_**"Roland"**_

Title: Roland

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, Baby Roland and station 4

Genre: Romance, Drama

Category: T

Summary: Roland comes in the lives of Julia and William and they have much to learn and experience as parents.

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not for me and I earn no money for this story. Everything comes back to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

They stood in Detective Murdoch office's. Julia smiled broadly, her gaze never leaving her husband. This one felt his heart pounding in his chest. Air missed him since she says she wants to adopt this baby she was still holding against her. He was captivated by the sight, he noticed how his wife was in love with this child and he had to admit he had touched his heart also. But hustled in his head. They had never taken the time to discuss, the conversations were never far away. They wanted to build a family, he wanted to be father, she agreed to adopt. When, where, how, who? All that they had not talked about it. Well then this little boy came into their lives suddenly. He touched his wife's heart. Julia was impulsive, he had to make a decision quickly, this might be his only chance to become a father. Then William had said yes. And at that moment, he panicked. He was a father, or he would soon become when he signed papers, father.

He could not yet leave Julia's eyes whose tears have flowed from her beautiful blue eyes. He swallowed hard to lay his eyes on Roland. The child was smiling, cheek resting against the chest of Julia. He smiled back and without realizing it, he made a step toward them. He tenderly stroked the child's back and stared into that of his wife again. She smiled broadly and without warning, William leaned over to kiss languorously. Roland moved once again in the arms of Dr. Ogden and they broke their kiss to watch him, yet still close. The baby reached out to William and Julia approached her husband.

-I do not know if ... hesitated William.

-Take him in your arms, murmured Julia, take our son, your son.

William watched Roland while Julia squeezing against him and wiped fingertips her husband's tears. He savored the touch and looked at Roland smiling to him widely. He played with his hand briefly under the tender look of Julia. On the one hand, William pulled her against him and she snuggled against his chest, stroking the cheek of Roland while resting her head on the shoulder of William. The child chuckled and they did the same.

-I think that he too has adopted us, whispered William.

They stayed a few minutes, embracing, enjoying the moment, the first moment of a family, this time they wanted to remember forever.

When Roland began to fall asleep in the embrace of his new parents, Julia pulled away from William to take the child and place him in the pram. He watched his gestures with a smile on the lips and she came toward him, smiling.

-Why are you looking at me that way? She asked, frowning.

-I ... I saw you several times with children and I always thought that you'll make a wonderful mother, but ...

-But?

-You're much more than that, he said, putting one of her strands of hair behind her ear, you will make a perfect mother.

She smiled and blushed and looked down at the ground. William then placed a tender kiss on her temple and with a leap George entered the room.

-Sir, Madam, he said as they parted and turned to him, I met the director of the orphanage, she ... she does not take Roland, George threw in a breath, trying to hide his smile.

-He will not go to the orphanage, Julia nodded, casting a brief look at the child sleeping quietly in the pram.

-But you...

-Murdoch, threw Brakenreid entering the room, what I heard? You have sent the Director of the orphanage?

William and Julia exchanged glances and nodded slowly. Nothing stays hidden for long in the police station.

-Indeed, confessed William.

-And what are you going to do the little guy then?

-Julia and I ... we'll take him with us at the hotel and ...

-We adopt him, ended Julia bear to beat around the bush, Roland is our son now.

-Aaaah, sighed Brakenreid, finally Murdoch, but this does not prevent you from making little brothers and little sisters to him. Dr. Ogden, I think as a Doctor you know ... well, you see, from the time Murdoch ...

-We have the right modes of jobs do not worry Inspector, Julia replied smiling which made William turn red.

She prevented from laugh meeting his embarrassed look and a second later George took her in his arms to congratulate her before doing the same with William.

-Thank you George, replied William.

-Good, I think you have plenty to do then you can leave, but be on time tomorrow Murdoch, and fit, there is not only a wife that can keep you awake all night.

He gave him a wink and left the room without a word.

-I'm going to close the case Sir, do not worry, and good shopping. Again congratulations, George added before leaving them alone.

-Shopping? A baby needs so much?

-The crib, diapers, bottles, though they must be at the hotel, clothing, toys also, he need toys and books and ...

As Julia listed as her list, the face of William broke down and he met her eyes when she smiled, patting his cheek.

-It will be fine darling, she whispered, you will manage it completely, but he will live with us now, and he must have things and we have to make some adjustments.

-I see, William sighed.

-Let's go to do some shop now, and then we'll see, alright?

He nodded and Julia fell on his neck.

-I am so happy William, she said, tightening her arms around his neck as he took her in his arms, so happy, thank you.

William then finally relaxed and he buried his face in the hair of Julia to enjoy their embrace.

-Me too Julia, I'm happy.

They separated a few seconds just enough to exchange a long, deep kiss and so together they left the police station as a family, Julia gently pushing the pram before her by granting tender look to the child who's sleeping.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The couple had spent the afternoon wandering through the streets of Toronto. Julia wanted to enter almost all children's shop and William was surprised at how she seemed perfectly know their locations. He wondered if she had already spent afternoons in watching the windows, to imagine to enter to shop. William wondered if she had already imagined mother, he wondered if she had had the desire sometimes, but she does not talk to him. When he saw Julia buy a small stuffed bunny and saw the huge smile she sent him, he could not help but smile back, making note he would ask her one day. Well then, as they walked on the sidewalk back to the hotel only carrying two small packets of nappies and the small rabbit danced already in the hands of Roland, they stopped on a bench. Julia pulled the baby's pram and she lay him on her lap.

-Oh, but I think you need to be changed little angel, she says, smiling.

-Here? William threw watching around them.

-William it's a baby, Julia replied smiling, he needs to be clean and dry he doesn't care about anything else. Here, give me a diaper, please.

Detective Murdoch sat next to his wife immediately obeyed, leaving the diaper cloth bag he was holding. Then he looked at Julia put a cloth on her knees beneath and undo the buttons of his dress when she took her eyes off the boy. She continued to smile widely at him without stops talking softly. She opened his diaper and she took it to lay it on the bench beside her. She cleaned and she took the proffered her husband to tie it around the waist of the boy, then for the dress. Julia then took him against her and placed tender kisses on his face before she turned to William who had not taken his eyes off for a second. She smiled at him and he did the same before stroking the cheek of Roland dearly. Then after a few minutes spent on the bench to savor the moment, they turned and they entered the hotel.

* * *

-Madam and Mr. Murdoch, gave the young receptionist seeing them arrive, everything was delivered in your suite. And let me congratulate you.

-Thank you John, William replied, putting his hand in the back of Julia, we're ecstatic.

-Oh and he is so adorable, he said, bending over the pram to see Roland playing with his rabbit and smiling broadly, I will ensure that my wife does not meet him right away, she might want to take him.

-We will ensure him well do not worry, Julia replied smiling.

They even exchanged glances and Julia gently pushed Roland down the stairs.

-Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch, I will try to note that now you'll have to climb children's dishes.

-Thank you, you are very kind, said Julia, good evening to you too. And say hello to Mary.

-I will.

They separated and Julia leaned into the pram to take the baby in her arms while William grabbed the empty pram to follow his wife down the stairs and joining them on. They were surprised to see all the boxes that were delivered and they exchanged a glance, enough for Julia to speak.

-At least he will lack nothing, she says before dropping a kiss on the lips of William to be forgiven of her buying when he had raised an eyebrow at the ceiling, I will prepare him a bath waiting may be could you assemble the crib?

He shook his head from side to side with a smile before see her heading to the bathroom, holding Roland against her.

He spent a few minutes when William heard Julia sing and laughing in the next room with the door left open. He finished up the small crib and he was rather proud of the result, when Julia came into his back to come kiss him under his ear.

-I knew that my husband was gifted with his hands, she murmured in a low voice before walking away and give him a look of mischief and desire.

* * *

They went to the table a few minutes later, eating quietly, Julia tempting to give the mashed vegetables at Roland who nevertheless refused to eat and spread in the face. The young woman was desperate and William was trying to keep from laughing when he saw her crestfallen. After all, they did not know this little boy, they did not know what he liked or not, and Julia had a great Doctor, she had held a cabinet where she had cared for women and young children, she never was busy giving them food and she had never spent more than an hour with them. At that moment, she finally saw that the task would be prove to be harder than expected.

Thus, after long minutes of weeping and mashed stolen, they left the table. Julia undertook Roland to clean and change him for clean clothes, and then she had joined William in the living room to sit beside him, still clutching Roland in her arms. She would not let him go, not for a second and it was only when he slept against her for long minutes she agreed to put him to bed. She joined the room and circled the marital bed to deposit Roland in the one William had ridden a few minutes earlier. She covered him and planted a long kiss on his forehead.

-Sleep well little angel, she murmured, smiling, sitting up.

Yet she did not leave the bed, her hands on the amount, her eyes always set on the child sleeping peacefully. It spent a few minutes before William arrives at her back and take her in his arms. She closed her eyes, feeling the hands of William landed on her belly and his warm breath travel in her neck.

-I could watch him for hours, murmured the young woman paying attention to the child again while laying her hands on those of her husband.

-I understand, said William, he is adorable.

-So you too have fallen under his spell?

-Completely, admitted William chuckled, although he has a tendency to want to redecorate the suite with mashed vegetables.

They both laughed softly and Julia sighed contentedly, leaning back a little against William's chest.

-We are a family now, she said softly, I did not think it could happen that way. But I regret nothing.

-Me neither, except for a small thing perhaps.

Julia turned around, feeling her heart sink in her chest when he heard the words of her husband. She caught his eye and he tenderly stroked her chin before speaking again plunging his eyes into hers.

-I'm going to have much less my lovely wife for myself.

-Do you scared that we are less willing to make love? And that this happens less often?

-No ... Um ... I, tammered William blushing always uncomfortable talking about this stuff, I do not speak only of this.

-Do not worry Murdoch, Julia replied smiling before moving her arms around his neck, I am still willing to make love with you when Roland sleeps. And I think he went there to dreamland. Then she continued, tenderly stroking his tie knot, what if we celebrate the news of the reach of our son? Only you and me?

-Mmmmh, I like the idea, William whispered on her lips drawing Julia against him.

They exchanged a glance and a second after they sealed their lips for a long, deep and languorous kiss who cut their breath.

-The living room? William proposed , stroking his wife's hips before kissing the thin skin of her neck.

-We should not wake him, sighed Julia legs already shaking at the attentions of her husband.

He then push him away from her after another kiss and he took her in his arms to carry her into the living room. With delicacy, William laid her on the floor and he joined her a second later to cover her with kisses, caress and make love to her for several minutes.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

When Detective Murdoch entered later this evening at the place he shared with his wife, and since yesterday with the child they wanted to adopt, he had expected anything but this.

He was the only one to go to work that day, leaving Julia care for Roland and allowing her to make the first searches for a nanny. Because even if they had spoken very little during breakfast, it was certain that Julia would not resign from the morgue. She wanted to continue working and there was no question that she changes her mind. Thus, William had left to go to the police station in swearing that he would call if they needed her. Around lunchtime, the Director of the Orphanage which should have been placed Roland brought him the papers. 10 pages, front and back that they had to read, sign and return as quickly as possible. William only had threw a brief glance to back to work.

He had left the police station earlier and he went on Queen Street to buy a huge bouquet of flowers. Then he had gone back to the hotel. He could not help smiling. That night, for the first time in his life he came home in a very special way, home where his wife awaited him and his son, his family. But as he passed the door of the suite, his smile faded immediately.

The living room was upside down, Julia was kneeling in the center rubbing the carpet with tenacity. He saw a green substance covering the table, the high chair where they put Roland to eat, as well as the floor and the furniture next to the table. William stood there a few seconds imagining the evening had passed his wife. She finally noticed his arrival and looked up at him. He met her sad look, he saw her hair in disorder, her blond curls barely still held by small strips of silver, he saw her white shirt covered of mashed vegetables and his heart clenched in his chest. She looked so desperate that it broke his heart. He smiled tenderly, and showed her the bouquet he was holding. Julia got up and jumped then he noticed she had recovered her skirt, revealing her white petticoats, as she had done many years ago when he had surprised her clean the floor of the morgue. William had no time to admire her long she rushed into his arms and he held her firmly.

-Oh William, Julia sighed, running her hands in his neck, you're finally here.

-I see that Roland wanted to do decoration?

-I did not know what to do, Julia sighed, he refused to eat, I thought he might be sick, that something was wrong but then he drank milk.

-I only think that he dislike vegetables you propose to him, tried to reassure William while Julia was still tightly against him.

-I never get there William, sobbed the young woman, I'll never be a good mother to Roland.

He was surprised at her reaction and he just withdrew him to meet her eyes and see the tears rise in her blue eyes.

-Do not say that, William replied tenderly a drying her tears running down her cheeks, you're perfect Julia. You take care very well of Roland and you love him with all your heart.

-But I...

-Julia he is with us since yesterday, give him time and give time to us too, right?

Julia nodded just pouted but did not answer. A second later, William leaned over to kiss her.

-I have had the papers for adoption, we have one week to complete them.

-They will be done tomorrow, Julia replied smiling widely, I'm going to start right away.

-Julia before I ... I would like to dinner if you do not mind.

-Yes, yes of course, you must be hungry, she said before placed a kiss on his lips.

She took the flowers from his hands and she smelled them before heading to the table to still make some order. Meanwhile, William began to ease and went to the room to take a look at Roland sleeping peacefully. He looked a moment before kiss his forehead to join Julia in the living room again. She snuggled against him again, smiling.

-Thank you for the flowers, she murmured before kissing him, they are superb. I wonder what I did to deserve a husband like you.

He smiled and kissed her in turn before frowning and placed his hand in the hair of Julia to take a little mashed vegetables. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling and William chuckled before pulling against him again to fail his lips to her ear.

-What if you were taking a bath while I'm doing a little tweaking?

-I thought you wanted dinner?

-My love, you smell leeks, William whispered laughingly followed within seconds by Julia.

She nodded and pressed a long kiss on his cheek before walking away. He followed her gaze to see her look after Roland and join the bathroom by detaching her hair.

* * *

William had finished putting everything away when asked what was taking so long to Julia. He joined the bathroom to see her lying in the bathtub, head resting on the ledge, eyes closed. William walked slowly and leaned over to speak to her tenderly.

-The meal is ready, do you want to join me?

-Mmhh, perhaps it is you who would like to join me, Julia replied smiling without opening her eyes.

She felt the hand of William slip into the water and gently stroke the inside of her thigh and she shivered with pleasure when she felt the breath of her husband in her neck.

-I'm dying to do so, but I have not eaten all day. I keep this kind of food for after dinner.

He walked away from her to meet her eyes and they smiled.

-I will think of it Detective, Julia replied before he kisses her.

They separated and once Julia wrapped in her robe, they left the room hand in hand, stopping in front of the cradle few moments.

-Set aside the incident with mashed potatoes, William began without taking his eyes off the boy, everything went well?

-Yes, finally, to say the nanny, he will still have to wait a bit.

William met her eyes and Julia said.

-They did not suit me and ...

-You go back to the morgue tomorrow Julia.

-Indeed, but ... I'm not alone at the morgue, Miss James ...

-Julia, a baby in the morgue is ...

-This is only temporary, gently cut the young woman, placing her hand on the chest of her husband, I will find a solution but I will not let anyone. Please do, trust me, everything will be fine.

William did not answer. He knew how bad it was already difficult for Julia to leave the boy not least an hour. And he knew how much she loved her job. This was going to be complicated, he knew. But he also knew that it was going to be temporary, it was obvious she could not keep Roland with her to the morgue for months. Then William nodded a little against heart and Julia just smiled before pulling into the living room to sit at the table and eat in peace, talking about adoption papers. They took the time to read them for long minutes, entwined on the sofa before they decide to go to bed.

While William made his toilet and put down his pajamas, the heat of the last days convinced him to not wear the top, Julia took the opportunity to light a few candles in the room and she served two glasses of champagne. When he returned from the bathroom, William's heart skipped a beat. She stood there before him, smiling, standing next to the bed holding both glasses. He understood immediately, and smiling he took the glass. They clinked them and drank a sip. William drew Julia against him to kiss languidly and when they had finished their drinks, she put them on a convenient one step further. She turned again to William. She stared into his own and without leave it, she opened the knot of her robe. The young man's breath quickened when the two sides parted and he saw she was not wearing her nightgown, she was naked in front of him. She slid the cloth over her shoulders to let it fail on the ground without paying any attention. She was not closer to William and they closed both eyes in contact with their bare skin. The hands of Julia searched the chest of her husband when he redrew the curve of her back, and then, slowly, while their lips barely touched, they lay on the bed. William looked carefully the face of the overhanging Julia, he redrew the contours of the fingertip, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before go lower, lower and lower until they once again share a tender and passionate moment.

* * *

The day broke when William woke up. He had very little sleep that night, but he was happy. The little twittering he heard a little further and the perfume tickling his nostrils, indicated that he was not dreaming. In this room with him was the boy they had adopted and there in that bed, against him, the woman of his life. William let out a low growl waking up, tightening his grip around his wife. Then he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Julia turn her back, waving her hair to the middle of her bare back. He gently pushed the sheet that had slipped over the body of his wife to stop at the birth of her buttocks. His fingers slid over her skin and redrew the outline of her neck, her shoulder, her arm, her breast, her stomach, her hip and ventured under the sheet to stroke her thigh as he filed a tender kiss on her shoulder blade . Then he slowly climbed his hand on her buttocks in the small of her back and along her spine. He slipped his hand on her belly to draw her against him and kissed her neck.

-Mmmhh, William, Julia sighed still asleep, ... the baby.

William then noticed that the little chirping of Roland gradually transformed into small tears and he failed his lips to the ears of Julia who still did not move.

-It is why I wake you up my love, he whispered in a low voice.

-We ... modern couple, Julia grumbled, ... share ... your turn, she said, before burying her face in her pillow.

William had understood what she was asking him and then he straightened up, compressing his lips. This would be a different story. With a sigh, he left the bed, he put his pajama bottoms and he walked around the bed to get to the top of the cradle. He looked at Roland few moments before throwing a desperate glance at Julia who still kept her eyes closed. Then he bent over the child. He came out of the cradle and held him at arm's length, too unaccustomed to this sort of thing, what he should do.

-Julia? He ... What does he want?

-Chang ... e, eat ... , replied the young woman still sleepily.

-Change, William whispered to himself, well, I think that I can do it, it should not be that difficult.

He then left the room, still holding Roland before him, not noticing that Julia watched him now, smiling.

* * *

William made place on the table to extend somehow a cloth. Seeing that he could not get there taking Roland, he put the child on the ground. He prepared the clean diaper, a damp cloth to clean him and he turned to grab the baby. But it was no longer beside him and William felt his heart miss a beat.

-Roland? Roland?

He searched everywhere for long and endless seconds when he heard Julia laugh a little further. He turned to see her to stand in the doorway, her robe knotted at her waist and the little boy in her arms.

-Always keep an eye on him William, she said, smiling as he approached her husband, he goes fast at fours.

She handed him to William again who took him.

-Hold him a little more against you.

-But I...

-He will be more calm and comfortable if you hold him against your chest.

They exchanged glances and William brought Roland against him, smiling when he saw the baby lay his cheek against his chest. He laid him on the table and looked up at his wife beside him. He met her gaze. He understood. She was not going to do it for him. He did everything possible to change Roland's diaper, undress him, cleaning, turn to him the other diaper and dressed. But alas, the task proved much easier to look at as made and after long minutes of fierce struggle, he put the boy in front of him, proud of having accomplished a feat, a second before the lange falls to the ground and Roland shakes, happy to be in the nude. Faced with the despair of her husband, Julia finally came to his rescue, but not before laughs loudly. And so, a half hour later, they finally savored every three their breakfast, Roland closely pressed against William giving him his bottle.

-I think I'm good at it, he murmured, smiling looking up Julia sitting in front of them, and what if we were agreed that I take care of feeding him, and you diapers?

-Wait to see this evening, you will see that is a different story, Julia retorted by raising eyes to ceiling , but agree, Detective we are going for it.

They then exchanged a last look and then leave the table, get ready and leave every three the hotel for another day of work rich in discoveries and emotions.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Another murder gave a lot of work at the police station number 5 that day. The other area of the city was overworked lately and thus, Julia found herself with two bodies at autopsy. She had quickly got to work. She introduced Roland to Miss James and she was delighted to see that they got along well. So she began her autopsy, giving looks and smiles at the boy who quietly played a few meters on a large blanket she had brought with her. Yet over the hours passed, it became more and more difficult for Julia to concentrate on het task. Roland fidgeted, he wanted to discover this new space and Rebecca spent most of her time to ensure that he does not hurt and will not approach to Julia that he was determined to come. The crying resounded each time his attempt was unsuccessful and it was necessary that Julia comfort him during other long minutes to calm him down finally. Thus, her work was not moving and she was quickly overwhelmed. She was happy that William does not come with a new body or a new investigation for the station number four.

Lunch time came when she took a moment to breathe at last. Immediately, Julia joined Roland on the floor of her office she had materialized a makeshift park with boxes that had to step over. She played with him a few minutes, not noticing the young man at the door and looked at them fondly. It was only when Roland looked at him and smiled widely, wanting to come from four-legged to him that Julia noticed him and William walked in the door opening. She smiled at him and he did the same by taking Roland in his arms.

-Were you here long? Julia murmured as she rose to come next to him.

-Few minutes, confessed William, I've always enjoyed watching you when you did not know, and even more so today, he whispered before kiss her lips, you're so happy with Roland .

-I am, Julia nodded, stroking the cheek of the little boy, but I'm afraid I really can not keep him with me. I can not concentrate, he wants to move and explore all the time and the morgue is a dangerous place for him, he could get hurt and ...

Julia paused seeing William tried to hide his smile. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

-Of course you knew, grumbled Julia, you just expect me to see on my own.

William did not answer and he just stroked her cheek to get her attention and look deeply into hers.

-You would not have listened to me if I told you anyway, now you know we will have to find a nanny to Roland, you can not keep him here, and you will have to learn to separate you from him.

Julia pouted. Of course she knew that her husband was right, and she had to admit, but she wanted to make things less complicated. She sighed as she tenderly stroked Roland's back still in William's arm before he resumes a word.

-We go to the orphanage, are you ready?

-Yes, I put my hat and we can go there, I do not know if we'll have time for lunch, I still have a lot of work.

-We take something on the way, said William gently playing with the baby already laughing again.

Julia joined William and she placed Roland in the pram, before they leave the morgue.

* * *

The visit to the orphanage had lasted half an hour. Half an hour where they were questioned about their past, their relationship, their work. Julia had felt the hand of William landed on hers more than once, asking her silently to keep calm. But Julia could not help, she seethed within.

-You are a working woman, you do not need it, your duty is to be at home, to take care of this child.

-I keep my job, retorted Julia, I love Roland, with all my heart and I want the best for him, but I will continue to work, we reflect on a nanny.

-You do not have it, grumbled the old woman frowned.

-Roland is with us for two days, we still have to make some adjustments, said William, but we already have everything we need for him. And he is very attached to my wife, William added with a glance at Julia, she is the perfect person to take care of him, educate him and love him.

\- Mr Murdoch, you are a police Detective, a risky job, you can die any day.

William felt Julia tense at his side and her fingers tighten on his as she held her breath one second without the old woman noticing. He stroked tenderly the palm of the hand of his wife to reassure her and looked at the woman that was facing and said that was their word.

-You must provide a safe home for that little boy, stability, your wife is a coroner, what image do you give this child?

-Equality, intervened Julia, the idea that a woman should not stay home to care for children and wait to be picked announce the death of her husband in the exercise of his functions. I am a coroner, but I'm also Doctor, I shall take care of Roland, I'm a wife and I know I can bring everything that child needs. I love him, I really love him.

There was a time that was spent in total silence where the old woman before them finally looks down their file and sign it at the bottom of page.

-I can tell you that you already fight like a lioness Mrs Murdoch, she murmured, looking at her, as a mother. This child will be in good hands with you, but do not lose sight that he needs you and he will grow. I think you should leave the hotel where you live quickly.

-We will do, said William, smiling broadly, we are working on it.

-Well, then, I wish you good luck and congratulations, you're parents.

The couple exchanged a look and a huge smile. Then they left the orphanage with a light heart, Julia gently pushing the pram in which Roland was sleeping peacefully. They walked a few minutes before stopping on a bench in the shade of trees. They ate and after a glance at his watch granted, William realized how it was already late. They hastened to join the police station, leaving the Inspector play moments with Roland in the pram.

* * *

\- This little guy is adorable, he said, straightening up, I understand that now that he is officially a Murdoch, I will have to find another pathologist Doctor.

-No, Julia immediately replied, I will continue to work, we'll find a nanny for Roland.

-Waiting?

-Well, I ... I can not keep him in the morgue, Julia sighed, turning to William.

-Murdoch, it is not a kindergarten but a police station, threw Brakenreid who saw their looks, I can imagine that it happened quickly and you do not have time to find sock on your foot...

-Shoes, Sir, William kindly corrected while Brakenreid not noticed.

-But here we interrogate suspects, bad guys. I'm sure ... Margaret would be delighted to look after him until ...

-Sir, William gave a sigh, you have already spoken to her.

-New like that of course I told her, replied Thomas, she's crazy joy. She raised our own two boys, she will give you a hand until you take your marks.

William did not answer and looked at Julia, fearing her reaction a bit. But the young woman gave a glance toward Roland and smiled tenderly.

-I will file Roland to her tomorrow morning, Julia nodded, thank Margaret for her proposal. We accept it with joy.

-I'm going to call her right away, she had to wait by the phone all morning, threw their superior before granting them a wink and left the office.

-Margaret knows very well take care of him when I would work, whispered Julia plunging her gaze in that of her husband, I have confidence in her.

-Me too, William nodded.

They exchanged a tender smile and Julia turned to Roland again before speaking again.

-I'm going back to the morgue, I still have a lot of work, can you keep him with you this afternoon?

-Of course, answered William leaned to her ear, and if I do not manage to change a diaper I'll ask George to do, I am sure he is quite capable.

-I do not doubt it either, but I'm also sure you will also William, Julia said, turning to him to caress his cheek, see you later, she said again before trying to get away.

-See you later, William whispered, my lioness, he growled a deep voice in her ear before dropping a kiss on her neck.

Julia pulled back, smiling, giving him a look of malice before leaving the room and join the morgue to get back to work for long and endless hours.

* * *

The young woman came back at home while night had long since fallen. She was exhausted. Yet she knew what awaited her when the door of the suite will be close. William and Roland would be there. A smile on her lips born when she opened the door of the hotel suite. She removed her hat and shoes and entered the room. All was quiet, tidy, a plate was still on the table, cold meals. Julia pecked some vegetables. She saw toys on the floor behind the sofa, but also clean diapers defeated. She smiled, she knew what had happened. After leaving the police station, William had come to see her in the morgue, and she told him she would still for hours. He returned home, he had spent an evening with Roland alone, they had played for several minutes, he was trained to do diapers of the baby, perfectionist as he was, Julia was convinced that he stopped only when he perfectly mastered the task. They had dined, to see the condition of the room, William was better at it than her, then, he had given him a bath and put him to bed. Her husband had to read in bed waiting for her. Yet when Julia entered the bedroom, she felt tears in her eyes. William was lying on the bed in pajamas, holding in the crook of his arm Roland. They were both asleep. Julia savored the image that was before her eyes. She stayed a few minutes and, against the wall, watching her husband and son sleep peacefully. Then she joined the bathroom. She prepared for the night. She leaned over the bed to take Roland gently in her arms. She kissed him on the forehead several times and she rocked him gently to the cradle in which she placed him. She looked at him a few minutes before returning to the marital bed. She cut the light and she pressed against her husband sighing of well-being. It passed a second before William opens his eyes and reseed his grip around her.

-Julia, Roland ...

-Shhhttt, murmured the young woman by placing her finger on the lips of William, I put him in his bed, go back to sleep darling.

-Did you eat?

-I'm not hungry, Julia whispered, thrusting her face into the neck of William, I'm exhausted.

William did not answer, tightening his grip around her, kissing her hair, then slowly they fell asleep both, entwined.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

The day promised to be radiant. On this Sunday morning, the whole family had left the hotel at the same pace to enjoy a day together at the lake. Roland and Julia had accompanied William to the church. The couple exchanged a tender kiss and the young man entered, Julia then went on her way, pushing the pram before her to get to the lake, this place she frequented with William from time to time, their favorite place. She prepared the picnic, leaving Roland play on a large sheet beside her. She arranged the menu, drink and once sitting against the trunk of a tree, she removed her straw hat and her shoes to lean against the trunk and play with Roland during minutes. She loved spending time with the little boy, those long hours playing with him, to make him laugh, depositing soft kisses on his face and stomach. She knew she would not get bored waiting for her husband. While there were a few more weeks, she waited for him to return from the Mass by reading a book, today, she played with Roland. It was not until he threw his rabbit laughing as far as possible for the fourth time that Julia lost patience.

-Oh Roland, this is the fourth time, she said, rising, I think it's not funny now, mom will not continue to pick up your things, she said with authority.

Yet when she met the gaze of the little boy smiling at her, she did the same.

-Between you and William, I feel I'll often lose the battle, these two little charmer Murdoch, she said, stroking his nose before leaving to go pick up the toy that had failed many meters away.

But when she bent to pick up, she met the gaze of a woman about her age who held it.

-Thank you, Julia replied by taking, I do not stop to pick it up and yet it's his favorite toy but he seems determined to want to throw even further.

-It's always fun to run mom, replied the young woman watching Roland approaching Julia at fours.

-I think that you are right, Julia said laughing before reaching down to take the baby in her arms, is not it little angel? You like to run your mom?

They looked at the child Julia was holding in his arms and gave broad smiles to the unknown in front of them.

-This child is adorable, she said smiling, what is his name?

-Roland, Julia replied proudly, he brought happiness to his dad and myself, although he seems to hate mashed vegetables.

-Oh, I know this, sighed the young woman, my daughter iwas the same, unable to feed her.

-My husband seems to have more success than me but I do not know why, Julia sighed.

-The little bird, the woman nodded.

-The little bird? Julia repeated, frowning.

-Yes, it's the story of the little bird that goes into the nest, the bird is the spoon, nest mouth. Just make grand gestures in front of him and mimic you as you eat, it works in general.

-Oooh, so that's it, he was careful not to tell me.

-You are very lucky that your husband helps you take care, fathers always leave that to mothers.

-We are a modern couple, William helps a lot. And I think he is proud to do it, he is a very good father, though a little lost at first to change his diapers.

-Being parents learn, I think you're doing great, this child is very endearing.

They exchanged a look and a smile as the unknown still looked forward to the little boy before speaking again.

-He reminds me of a little boy with a friend, always smiling and cheerful, he had the same look, he left a great space when he left.

-Left?

-Oh, a sad story, back three months ago, the baby was gone, at night while sleeping in his room. They accused the nanny, but there was never any proof because they never traced her. My friend did not lose hope that they return his son one day, but we know it will probably be impossible. They should be far now.

-It must have been a terrible ordeal, Julia whispered watching Roland, I can not bear that takes him from me.

-Indeed, she is still very devastated. Always be sure to keep an eye on him, you seem to me to be a young woman very nice and very close to your son. I wish you all the happiness we can have and never experience such misfortune. The life of a child is so fragile.

-I know, whispered Julia.

-I'll leave you, she said in a lighter tone, have a nice day.

-Thank you Madam, Julia nodded politely smiling too.

-Goodbye.

-Goodbye.

-Goodbye little angel, she said, bowing Roland of the hand that he did the same smile.

Julia watched her go, silent and motionless a few moments before turning towards Roland again and her smile.

-What if we were reading a story while waiting for your dad? He will not be long now.

She joined the trunk of the tree to sit, placing Roland on her lap. He instinctively rested his head against her chest and Julia opened the book she was reading for a few days. This was not a children's book, she was conscious, but Roland did not seem to care, all that mattered to him was to be in the arms of his mother, hearing her voice, as she read gently.

* * *

When William arrived at the place of the rendezvous he had with Julia, was born a huge smile on his lips. He looked at his wife tenderly read to their son in Julia's arm tenderly stroked his head with one hand. Really, he never tired of watching her over and over again, for hours. Yet, he could not do so long as Julia instinctively looked to him to meet his eyes. They smiled tenderly and he approached them to come and sit at their sides.

-You brought your camera? Asked Julia saw William put the camera he often used during his investigations.

-I wanted to have memories of that day, the young man replied, stroking the cheek of Roland.

-It's a good idea, Julia nodded slipping a hand to the back of the neck of William playing with his hair and draw his face to hers, you always have brilliant ideas Mr. Murdoch, she blew on his lips before kissing him languorously and deeply.

They parted to catch their breath and smile before separating and start eating. They talked about everything and nothing for minutes. Then William leaned against the tree, attracting Julia in his embrace while Roland slept on the sheet beside them. Julia sighed in pleasure as she felt the hands of William tenderly stroking her back. She tightened her fingers on his shirt and she placed soft kisses on his neck.

-Julia, William whispered in a deep voice, what is going on?

She looked up at him and she looked into his. He tenderly stroked her cheek and brushed with the tip of his thumb her lips and he spoke again.

-You're concerned, I see it, what's happening?

-I ... I saw how happy we were and I fear ... that everything stops, that something will happens to you.

-What do you want to happen to me?

Julia moved away from him to the overhang and she slipped her hand into his neck without leaving his eyes.

-I fear of losing you William, she said in one breath, I was always afraid that something happens to you and I will not stand, I will not survive in your absence, you are always take so many risks that one day I am afraid to see George come to the morgue, tells me that we have a body, that this man died, it's you. Even if I put these thoughts aside most of the time today, it's different, she said softly glancing toward Roland, now I know that I could never raise Roland without you, I love you William, added Julia on his lips, I love you so much that my heart will stop beating if you leave me.

-Nothing will happen to me Julia, William replied, closing his eyes while resting his forehead against his wife, I will not let you. Never. Never, repeated the young man before sealing his lips with those of Julia for a long, deep kiss.

They then exchanged a look and they kissed again. William's hands made their way from the body of Julia, to caress her without leaving her mouth. They rocked gently on the floor and he overhang her without stoping his sweet torture, directing his kisses to the neck of the young woman who already arched her back, sighing the name of her husband in his ear. They both knew that if the surroundings were not as popular, William would make love to her in the second for long, endless and delicious minutes. It was only when Julia felt how William's body was reacting to their exchanges they calmed the game. Her hands slipped under the shirt of William to caress his skin, Julia spoke, trying to calm her breath.

-William there ... there's something else.

He walked away from her, just enough to meet her eyes, still lying against her while resting on his elbow and he tenderly played with her blonde locks next to her ear. He simply waited, his gaze plunged into hers. He saw Julia pinched lips to take courage and spoke again.

-I saw a woman this morning who told me that Roland was like the son of one of her friend. This son has disappeared, he had three months. He was kidnapped by her nanny, at night. ... William, Roland's parents, they are died is not it?

-You performed autopsies yourself Julia.

-It was them , are you sure?

-Why they have not been? George has researched and ...

-I fear that somene will take him, William. I fear that one day someone would come and get him.

-Roland is our son, and will be forever. Do not get so worried, alright? William insisted, patting her cheek.

She nodded and he smiled before laying a kiss on her lips. They noticed the boy begin to fidget beside them and they separated. They decided to take Roland to the water. And so in a few minutes, they found all three in swimsuit. Julia had put on her hat to protect her pale skin from the scorching sun rays and she was sitting on the sand, small wavelets caressing her legs and hips, Roland sat among them and playing in the water laughing while William immortalized the moment, taking several photos they wanted to keep as a souvenir.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A month later**_

William withdrawal exhausted that night. He had worked on a difficult case all week, he spent the last weekend at the place of their future home, Julia and Roland accompanying. Julia had help him when Roland was asleep in his pram a little further. He loved these moments spent with them more than anything in the world, but he was exhausted. It's been a month that he was working very hard, one month he spent hours in the station to peel missing children cases. Even if he had not told Julia he feared that the same thing, that Roland could be removed to them. While he always reassuring, it happened that he wakes up at night took a horrible nightmare, he was not speaking to Julia. He was content to hold her for reassurance and glancing at Roland.

When he returned in later that night, Roland was already asleep for a long time. He found Julia in the living-room on the sofa with her robe, reading a book in the meantime. He put his hat in the hall, his jacket and unbuttoned his vest before leaning over to kiss his wife tenderly.

-Still a lot of work? Julia asked softly as he walked away. I thought the station was calm now.

-It Is, but I have to classify old cases, William lied, I'll take a bath.

-Do not you want to eat before?

-I'm not hungry, William muttered away to join the bedroom and not noticing the look of incomprehension that Julia sent him.

She saw him look at the cradle of Roland to stroke tenderly his head a few times before to go to the bathroom without looking back.

* * *

William stood for several minutes in warm water, eyes closed, trying to relax and out of his mind the conviction that he had to lie to his wife when he heard a tissue slide to the ground a little more far. He opened his eyes to see Julia naked next to the tub, hands in front of her and smiling shyly.

-Can I join you? She asked shyly.

-Of course, said William smiling, but do not you already done your toilet?

-Yes but...

She did not finish her sentence and William smiled fondly at the timidity which his wife was not usual at. He reached out to stroke his fingertips her thigh and took her hand to draw her to the tub.

-Come, he whispered.

She smiled and grabbed a silver pin which she placed in her hair to hold the bun so they do not get wet, then she went into the bath, lying between William's legs , propping her back against his chest and sighed welfare when he placed his arms around her and he kissed her shoulder.

-William, Julia whispered eyes closed, feeling her husband file another kiss on her neck, you'll tell me if something was wrong, is not it?

He walked away a bit of her and she turned her head to look at him, plunging his eyes into hers.

-You're so concerned right now, Julia went on, I feel you hiding something from me.

-I ... William muttered.

-You can tell me, Julia continued stroking his cheek.

He inhaled deeply, Julia's gaze was so worried he had a broken heart to know that he was the cause. He put one of her blond curl behind her ear, a gesture he had always when he wanted to talk to her about something important, something that touched him.

-Do you remember this Sunday we spent at the lake there is a month, the day that I took photos of you and Roland? You had told me about a woman whose friend's son was kidnapped.

At these words Julia tensed and he immediately stroked her cheek to reassure her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

-Roland is not this child. I investigated because I wanted to be sure and I discovered that it's not him.

-But?

-I asked George to bring me complaints from children of age or younger than Roland, who disappeared. There are many Julia. ... And we have no evidence that Roland's parents are his parents.

Julia's breath hitched.

-So, she began lump in her throat, he can have a family, relatives somewhere who seeks? He can have a mother ...

- _You_ 're his mother.

-No, William, we both know I'm not his mother. His real mother.

-I continue to seek the truth, I want to have a proof that no one will take us Roland.

-Do not do that, whispered Julia, I beg you to stop. I do not want to know, I do not want that because of your desire to seek the truth we can lose our child.

-Julia, if Roland has a family, it is our duty to ...

-I will not give back this child William, Julia snapped away from him, I love him as my son. I do not want him to know his story, I do not want to knowfrom where he comes from, growing up he will only remember us. There will be no other parents for him. And if you persist at all costs to know the truth, we will lose him forever. We love him and he loves us too, the rest does not matter.

She shot him a glare and with a jump, she left the tub to get dressed and leave the room. William sighed deeply, he knew he had made a mistake by talking to her, but he was forced, he would have no secrets from her, even if it was going to hurt her and that he would feel worse -comfortable. Even more tense than when he entered. He sighed deeply and left the bath too. He tied a towel around his waist and he turned on the water. He turned off the light and left the room. He found Julia considered the cradle of Roland and looking tenderly. William approached her and kissed under her ear.

-I'm doing this for you and Roland, Julia, he whispered in her ear before removing the pin that she still had in her hair that fell cascading over her shoulders, because I love you, William added kissing in the hair of his wife, and I do not want to lose him.

He walked away from her and walked around the bed to take his pajamas. He removed the towel and dressed, then he lay down between the sheets. Julia looked at him in silence, always next to Roland cradle and then remove her robe, join the bed and turn off the light. She stayed a while lying on her side with her back to William, before sighing deeply and turn around. She saw the back of William and slowly, she approached him. She pressed against him, putting her arms around his waist and failing her mouth below his ear.

-Me too William, she whispered quietly, I do it because I love you and I can not bear to lose this child, our child.

William did not answer, but he put his hand on Julia's and closed his eyes, feeling the breath of his wife in his neck and her breasts pressed against his back. She may be right, maybe the truth is not always good to know.

* * *

When William arrived at the police station the next morning, he looked at the stack of folders on his desk. He had made a decision. With a sigh, he took it and placed it on the desk of Higgins who looked up to him immediately.

-Put these files where they were Henry.

He turned and went to his desk without a word. He sat down and opened the drawer. A huge smile was born on his lips when he took the photograph that was there. Julia sat on the sand, water caressing her legs. She was wearing her swimsuit, but she had withdrawn her long black stockings, a straw hat to protect from the sun and she laughed uproariously, Roland sat between her legs, both looking at the camera. They were happy and William remembered being happy also taking this photograph. He did not want to spoil this happiness, not this time.

* * *

It was when he was leaving the police station that George came into his office with a folder in hand. He met his eyes and the young man handed him.

-I think I found it Sir, shyly murmured George, I think ... I think this is Roland.

William's heart skipped a beat and he took it back, frowning. He opened it to see the view of the disappearance of the young woman and her baby, to recognize the look of the child barely six months old.

-They're matches and I showed Miss Perly photography. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Collman, two architects of the suburbs of Montreal. She changed her name several times to commit theft. Roland is their grandson sir.

William had stopped breathing, his heart was pounding in his chest. He read the words on the paper, he heard the words of George and yet he could not help to hear in the back of his head Julia's laughter mingled with that of Roland. He could not get out of his mind their image, playing in the water.

-De ... Destroy that file, he murmured, looking at George again, burn it George.

-But, sir...

-Do it, please, William muttered under his breath, no one should know.

He spent a few seconds in total silence. George saw fear in the eyes of his superior, he knew he was making a mistake, but he also knew he had great misfortunes in his life and today he was happy. He knew that lose Roland would be a devastating event for Dr. Ogden. George knew what it was to lose a child he considered his own son.

He just nodded and smiled to William.

-Thank you, he sighed before taking his hat and leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

He pedaled quickly to the hotel, he needed to blow off steam and it was out of breath when he found himself at the door of the suite. It took a minute to calm down, to try to forget what George had said and what he had done. Then, after a deep breath, he entered the room. He saw Julia holding Roland by hand and gently move around the room. He met the gaze of his wife and he grinned her. She did the same.

-I think it will not take long time for him to start walking, threw Julia, soon he will run throughout the suite.

-I do not expect less of my son, retorted William arriving next to them, it is not that Master Murdoch?

Roland reached out to William that lifted him into the air to swirl and make him laugh out loud. Then he took him in his arms and drew Julia against him to kiss her languorously. She was first surprise, but soon, she kissed him back and they parted after a few seconds of breath.

-Forgive me, he whispered on her lips.

She smiled tenderly stroking the knot of his tie.

-Kiss me again and it will be forgotten Detective.

He smiled and he did so with joy, sure to give her the softest and most sensual of the kiss, smiling inwardly when he heard a groan of pleasure. He dropped another chaste kiss on the tip of her nose to give her a huge smile on her face before walking away from her.

-And what if now we do like last time Roland? He said, turning to the little boy. Go for the big flight, said William holding Roland at the end of arms above him.

Julia looked smiling. She never tired of seeing William playing with their son to see him and told him all the stories he had lived, and she was delighted to see that the little boy especially liked the one where William showed him what it was to be in a plane, hugging the furniture and subsequently crashing gently on the chest of his father lying on the sofa.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

The night was short for Detective Murdoch. He had spent the evening with his family, he did not want to put Roland in bed and Julia had to intervene so that both will finally subside. They then sat on the sofa together entwined, while William was reading a story to the little boy he fell asleep. After he came in the dreamsland, the couple had watched him sleep a few minutes before going to bed and close the bedroom door. They exchanged a glance, but a look that said it all. William drew Julia on the sofa again, she sat on his lap and they had made love tenderly, passionately, several times, most of the night, before falling asleep at dawn, exhausted.

William felt soreness on his entire body, he would arrive late at the police station, taking time to get up that morning, giving a few minutes to watch at his wife sleeping at his side. He was busy waking up Roland, dress him, feed him and he was about to leave the suite with him when Julia came into the living room. She was pale and William noticed her fatigue.

-I am going to drop Roland at Mrs. Brakenreid, take your time this morning, had said William stroked her cheek, you do not look good today.

-I do not feel very good, Julia grumbled, but you're going to be late William. And Detective Murdoch is never late.

-If the Inspector asks me, I will say that I spent the most exquisite night with my wife and we made love for hours, William whispered to Julia's lips before kiss.

-I think that's what we did, Julia replied smiling.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

\- See you later, William gave away.

-See you later, replied Julia, see you this evening little angel, she added, caressing the hand of Roland in the pram and he smiled widely.

* * *

When he entered on the ope space of the police station, it took only a short time to Brakenreid to fall on him.

-An hour delay Murdoch, he said, trying to hide his smile, I almost asked to Crabtree to pick you up, it never happens before, apart from once, the day after the birthday of Doctor. I think, added his superior by making him a wink.

-Roland has had a bad night, grumbled William who would not talk about his private business with his wife to his superior.

-The charming Doctor is not there yet either, retorted Brakenreid, I'm a married man since longer than you Murdoch , I know what it is. And if you want my advice, when you lie, ask your wife to give you a little makeup to hide the red marks she could do to you in the neck.

At these words, William veered scarlet, he had not thought of that. He knew he always left little marks of tender bites on the body of Julia when they were making love and she always hid them in her neck with a little foundation, but it was more rare to him in that location.

-There is no shame to honor your wife Murdoch, he says with a laugh, but be on time.

-Yes Sir, William growled.

-Jackson Higgins and you are expect to Queens Park, a corpse, I had Dr. Ogden at the phone, she goes there directly. Take Crabtree, I do not know what he has today, he does not seem out of sorts.

William simply nodded to watch the young Constableb sat at his desk and looking thoughtful. George jumped when Brakenreid called and quickly arrived near them. Then they went out into the stables, got into a carriage and took the road to Queens Park, in silence. George kept throwing a few glances at William, who himself, watching the landscape scroll.

-Sir, ventured George, I ... I have to tell you something.

-I listening George, replied William.

-It's about ... Yesterday, the case.

-I no longer wish to speak about it.

-You can not act as if nothing had happened, sir, replied George, a family is looking for this child and it is not ... right. You always listen justice, you're the most honest man I know and you know I'm right.

-I know it, confessed William, but this child has become ours, if you see the smile of Julia when she is with him, when he is used against her. I want to keep Roland, and yet I have to keep telling myself that if we had our own child and he had to disappear, we would like a person to bring him back to us.

-I did not burn the file Sir, murmured George, I keep it in my desk drawer, I could not bring myself to.

-And I regret having asked you, said William plunging his eyes into his, it's up to me to solve all of this, it is mine ...duty to... contact this family. It's just that ... Julia ...

-The Doctor will understand.

-I am not sure, sighed William, this might be our only chance to have a child, and she'll never adopt another baby.

George did not answer. He knew what was to experience his superior and friend in that moment, what he had to do a difficult choice. He was cursed by fate, why it seemed to always go after these people, why happiness never lasted long for them? His heart broke seeing Detective Murdoch back tears, turning his head toward the window of the carriage of modesty. He sighed deeply and the trip ended in total silence. It was only when the horse stopped and William opened the door to see Julia leaning over a body a little farther, he turned to George and soke again.

-Do not talk about this to Julia.

-Of course, sir.

William smiled and second after they left the carriage to head the young woman a little further. Dr. Ogden immediately noticed the presence of her husband and she looked up at him, giving him a huge smile and a tender look.

-You are finally here Detective , she said in a seductive voice, you did not get up on time this morning?

-Can we come to the causes of death Doctor, please? William asked with a voice choked in his throat.

Julia then drove her smile and she frowned. Something must have happened between leaving the hotel and this moment, because her husband was totally different. She kept her gaze still immersed in his few moments, and William left hers ill-at-ease, to put it on the body. She regained consciousness and began her findings, methodical manner, detached and professional.

* * *

Detective Murdoch had just hung up the phone with a heavy heart. He had plunged into a whole new investigation all day but he could not escape his duty. He had contacted the police station having received the complaint about the disappearance of Miss Penny and Roland in Montreal. He explained in detail what had happened, that the child was healthy, placed in a foster home but that his mother had died. William showed himself as professional as possible and yet today more than any other day, he regretted his choice. He remained prostrate at his desk in silence for several minutes before Inspector Brakenreid entered and closed the door behind him, without a word, barely exchanging a glance with him. He walked around the desk and sat in front of him to meet his eyes.

-You have contacted the family of Roland. Crabtree told me.

-Indeed, said William lump in his throat, his grandparents will be there tomorrow to take him.

-You did what you should Murdoch.

-I would like to believe you, sir, but at this moment I ... it hurts me so much.

-And this is quite understandable, you love this child, like Dr. Ogden loves him, even the the guys og the station are crazy about this little guy. But...

-But he is not our son, William gently cut, and he has a family looking on. The dream was too beautiful, everything was so perfect that it could not have last.

-What will you do now?

-Go home, sighed William, I will try to talk to Julia, and explain to her ... and I will enjoy the little time I have left to share with my wife and Roland.

-Go ahead, nodded Brakenreid.

William got up without a word, he walked to the coat rack to spend his jacket and hat, and when he opened the door, his superior spoke again.

-I'm sorry Murdoch, he whispered.

\- As I am Sir.

He left the station number four, he met Julia in the morgue who finished a report and took her belongings. Then, together, they took the carriage to arrive at the Brakenreid and take Roland. They returned to the hotel, had dinner, gave the boy a bath, laid him and they sat on the sofa, one beside the other. William then took a deep breath. It was time, he had to tell her everything. He tenderly took the hand of Julia and he anchored his eyes on hers. He spent a few seconds in silence before he finally spoke.

-Julia, I have to tell you about ...

The phone rang, making both jump. In one bound the young woman got up and answered. Another corpse, they had to go there immediately. They took their hats and jackets, Julia wrapped Roland in a blanket and put him in the pram, taking him with them on the scene and at the morgue to perform the autopsy. When William came at dawn the next day, his wife and the boy slept. There was no minute to talk to her today and he had no way back. Today he was going to give back this child to his real family, now he would lose his son and he feared losing his wife also.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Ogden had hung up the phone with a frown. William asked her to join him in his office. She supposed it was to give further details about the investigation since they had spoken very little. She had made her report last night, she had gone to bed and this morning, she left later before William to deposit Roland at Mrs. Brakenreid. She too had found her strange, sad and more attentive to her health, Margaret found her pale and she had asked her three times if she was fine.

So, a little lost, Julia left the morgue to reach the police station. She found the office of William empty and she returned to the open space to meet George.

-George where ...

She left the sentence on hold, seeing her husband in the office of Inspector Brakenreid, at his side, Margaret was also there and held the pram in which was Roland.

-What happens George? Asked Julia.

She caught the eye of George and a second later the door of the office of Inspector Brakenreid opened and William approached her.

-William, what does Margaret here with Roland? What is happening ?

-I need to talk to you.

-Well, go ahead, took the young woman.

-Not here, William whispered, taking her arm, come we will take a walk in the park we will be quieter there.

Julia tried to protest, she knew something was wrong, she knew she was going to have a difficult conversation with William. He could not conceal his concerns and she was not fooled. His eyes were deep in hers, his eyes never lied.

-William, she blew lip, what do you hide?

-Come please.

She did not answer and she followed him to the exit. Margaret brought him the pram and Julia immediately took it, barely crossing her eyes. William put his hand in the back of his wife and after a last look at his superior they left all three the building to go to the nearest park. Once the trees, they sat on a bench and Julia took Roland in her arms. She clasped him in her arms, closing her eyes before turning to William.

\- William, talk to me, she murmured, I need to know what is happening. It is about Roland, is not it?

He inhaled deeply and he stroked Roland's cheek before he spoke.

-I have done researching ...

-In regards Roland's parents, Julia interrupted watching the child on her lap, why have you continued?

-I have followed my instinct Julia, I wanted to be fair and that we can live in peace knowing the truth ... I found the family of Roland.

He saw the look of Julia undertake tears and he felt his heart sink in his chest. He swallowed hard and spoke again.

-His grandparents arrived this morning from Montreal, they come to take him back.

-I asked you to not do these searches William, the young woman was angry, I told you I was afraid that we take you and you did what? You did not listen to me, you act like you always do, you have followed your head, you think, you've behaved like heroes. And because of you I will lose my son.

-I had to.

-What for? Continued the young woman on a stronger tone while Roland was beginning to stir in her arms, feeling her anger.

-Because if he were our son and he was gone we would have wanted more than anything in the world that someone brings him to us. Because I placed myself in the place of the family.

-And mine? Did you think to me even for a second?

-I have not stopped to think about you Julia, when I learned that the child still had a family, I asked George to remove this file, I told him to burn it to secrecy . No one will ever know what had happened, no one would ever come looking. I wanted to do for you, for us, but I would never been able to live with that weight on your conscience all my life.

-But you can do so knowing that you broke my heart, the young woman sobbed, your morals and your righteousness always pass before everything else. Before our family, before me.

William did not answer. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that she was the most important to him on this earth, he would give everything he owns, even his life for her and without any hesitation. But he had to admit that his actions seemed all others, and he understood that she could doubt his feelings.

-I do not would separate me from Roland, Julia threw in a breath, nobody will take me.

-We have no other choice, said William seing her tighten him in her arms forcefully to stop the crying child, I'm terribly sorry.

Julia remained silent, crying softly, closing her eyes, stroking the head of Roland she pressed hard against her, as if he had become her lifeline in rough seas. William stood there, motionless, at her side and he just looked. He had a broken heart, he held his tears, but yet he did not speak, he did not approach.

* * *

It spent a few minutes in the most absolute silence, Roland had calmed down and he laid his head on the chest of Julia. Her world had collapsed around her, she was struggling to breathe, she had dizzy her, she had a broken heart. She refused to let go of the child and it was not until two police officers arrived before them the couple resumed feet in reality.

-Miss Penny's parents are here, Jackson threw, they await you.

William nodded, Julia stared into his and wordlessly Detective Murdoch slipped his hand into the hand of his wife to make her get up. She did it against heart and such an automaton, Julia walked to the police station, still clutching Roland against her. William had once again put his hand down her back, she felt it stronger, yet trembling. When she arrived in the office of the Inspector Brakenreid and she came face to this pair of fifties who was going to take her child, Julia stepped back.

-I can not.

-You must, immediately replied William.

The woman in front of her and approached her caught her eye.

-Thank you for taking care of him Madam, she said, leaning toward Roland to take him.

However, Julia did not let him go.

-Doctor Ogden, intervened Brakenreid, Roland is their grand-son.

-He is my son, retorted Julia, I know him better than them, they know nothing of him.

-I know this is difficult for you, continued his superior, but it is the law.

Julia did not reply, feeling the tears running down her cheeks, watching Roland who seemed too desperately hang on to her.

-I understand your reaction Madam, continued the woman in front of her, I too lost my daughter.

-You can not understand, Julia threw, no one here can. Your daughter was a crook, she said with a malice that yet was unlike her, Roland is an innocent child.

-Do not make things harder that they are Doctor, replied Brakenreid motioning to two officers approaching.

-William, Julia sighed, turning to her husband while the two men forced Julia to let Roland, William I beg you.

But William did not move, Roland began to cry as soon as he was no longer in his mother's arms. Worsley placed the child in those of the woman in front of her and it took only a second to Julia to want him back. But strong arms encircled immediately and forcefully hold her. She knew William was holding her, and yet she continued to struggle to escape his grip, no matter if he was hurt the way.

-Leave, murmured Brakenreid.

The couple nodded and they left the room with Roland, who still held out his arms to Julia crying while she screamed and sobbed. William shook her with more forces against him when she was turned on, he felt her beating his chest with rage and he failed his face near her ear.

-Calm down, he whispered in the hollow of it, please Julia, calm down.

-It's your fault, sobbed Julia plunging her face into the neck of her husband, you have taken away our son. I will never forgive you William, ever.

-I will never forgive me either, said William letting the tears slide down his cheeks while stroking the back of Julia which had subsided and whose grief had taken place to the anger.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

They stayed embraced for minutes at the center of the office of Inspector Brakenreid. Their friends had stayed with them a while, and finally, they had left the office one by one, in silence without even Julia and William noticing. Nothing existed around them. There was the sound of typewriters on the open space, the animated discussions of the police, or even the criminals who were protesting, there was nothing, only the staccato breathing of the other to his sides. The world continued its course, but for Julia and William the world had stopped. They remained silent, embracing, weeping silently. Julia only fought for a long time, she kept all her forces n her husband, he could feel her warm tears in the crook of his neck, her breath that she sometimes she was holding in his ear, and her heart pounding against his. He placed a hand on the back of his wife to comfort her and the other behind her head, to feel her presence, that she does not move away from him, to comfort him as well. And finally, slowly, Julia slipped out of his grip just enough so he could meet her eyes. Her eyes were swollen, red, marks of tears on her cheeks, her eyes were so sad, her skin so pale. William slid his hand to the ear of Julia on her cheek to wipe fingertips the tears were still there and he tenderly brushed her lips.

-You should go back home Julia, he whispered.

-I can't, not ... without you, I will not return to the hotel and see the room full of Roland belongings, I can not do, not alone.

-I'm in the middle of an investigation and ...

Julia bit her lip, trying not to cry as she left his eyes. His work was decidedly more important than everything else. She just nodded against heart and then, slowly, William took her hand. He leaned over her to file a tender kiss in her hair. They closed their eyes at the same time staying close seconds before William does away and leads Julia behind him. They arrived on the open space. It passed a second before it froze before every policeman turns to them. Julia met the gaze of a few, but as soon as, she looked down, unable to face the people she saw sadness and pity in eyes.

-Sir, William whispered as he approached his superior who was with his wife, I wish ... I know we're in the middle of an investigation and ...

-Go home, gently cut Brakenreid, we will carry this investigation without you.

-Thank you, William nodded before turning to Julia that he met the gaze of misunderstanding, I will not leave you alone Julia, William whispered tenderly stroking the cheek of his wife, you need me and I need of you. You're more important than everything else on this Earth.

She tried to smile at him and he did the same before pulling her toward the exit. Julia spent the first, not granting or look left or right, head high and pursed lips. Yet past the pram which had greeted Roland recent weeks, William paused. He could not help take the rabbit who was there and the boy quitted rarely since Julia had offered him. For some reason, William slipped it into his pocket, joining Julia on the steps of the police station to take a carriage and go home.

* * *

They had made the journey in the most total silence, just holding hands, not sharing any look, no gesture, both lost in their thoughts. They were gone on the floor, they opened the door to their suite, they entered and they stopped at the center of the room. Julia had felt the hand of William arise in her back. She closed her eyes to this contact but when she opened them again, she quickly run to the bathroom. William frowned, it was only when he heard her vomit he understood how the return to the hotel was painful, how her body itself refused what was happening. He looked at the room around him, he had to arrange the affairs of Roland, making the order, remove from the sight of Julia the painful reality. But at that moment, William was paralyzed, he could not move, think, breathe. He spent a few moments when he listened again Julia cough, then he walked to the bathroom.

-Julia? Are you fine? You...

But he could not say more because when he tried to enter the room the door closed abruptly. He heard the key turn and he put his hand on the dark wood.

-Julia, murmured William, I beg you, let me ...

-Leave me, cut Julia's trembling voice from the other side, I need a few moments ...

-Very well, William sighed against heart at the door before leaving to hear Julia crying again on the other side.

He stepped into the bedroom like an automaton, he picked up Roland's toys and clothes, he dismantled the bed, asked boxes at reception in which he put the baby's things, he thought of everything, until the mealtime came, when the bellboy left the salver on which were three meals. When William saw the plate of mashed vegetables for his son, he fell to the ground. He put his head against the wall and wept. He would not hold back the tears, sobs, he did not want to do this in silence, it was too hard, a way to hard. Then he let go. He felt a lump in the fabric of his pants pocket. He pulled the rabbit and brought it to his face. William prayed with all his heart. He prayed for this child to be happy, for he had a good life, he prayed that his wife could recover from the ordeal, he begged to be strong enough to overcome it, he prayed, asking God to have another chance, he prayed and asked him why he was so cruel with him. And when he had no more strength to do it, when he realized that there was only silence in response to his questions, he stopped, simply. He heard the door of the bathroom open but he did not open his eyes, he did not have the strength. Julia looked at him broken heart, the man she loved, her hero, the man of her life, against that wall of the bedroom, eyes closed, his head against the wall, tears marks on his cheeks, shaking his hands Roland's toy. She wondered how she could believe that he was not suffering as much as she. How could she believe for a second that she was the only one to suffer? Julia came towards William gently. She knelt in front of him. Slowly, she put her hands on his. William opened his eyes and he looked into hers. She come a little more to sit on his lap, one leg on each side of his body. She overhang him and without a word, she wiped away the traces of tears on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and she leaned over to kiss every tear, she kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips before deepening the kiss. Julia reached out a little more, encircling the face of William in her arms, stroking his scalp, playing strongly with his tongue. She felt the hands of William arise in the small of her back and pulled her against him to savor that kiss so strong and intense. When they parted to catch their breath, they laid their foreheads against each other.

-Forgive me, whispered William.

-You did the right thing William, Julia replied, stroking his cheek, you have done what is right.

He nodded, sniffling and Julia kissed him again. Then they stayed and embraced, long minutes, pressed against each other before they decide to get up. In silence they approached the bed, silently, they undressed each other, slowly, watching every move, holding their breath when the fingers of the other brushed their skin. Once both naked, they lay in the bed, they shook against one another, intertwining their legs, as close as possible to each other, failing breath in the neck of the other, so close they breathed in unison, so close that they feel the heart beat of the other. They slept well, having spent long minutes staring into one another in silence while their looks expressed what they were feeling, pain, love, comfort, all that they could not say with words but all eyes could express, everything they needed at that moment.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

They had spent two days, two days Detective Murdoch and Dr Ogden were scarcely seen in the corridors of the police station. They came to work, as they did for years, but they had very few exchanged with colleagues. They came together in the morning, they spent their lunch in the nearby park, they each waited for the evening and there were many times when colleagues saw them talking in the morgue or the office of Detective Murdoch. They were closer and caring toward one another more than they usually showed in their professional relationship, not hesitating to leave a kiss on the cheek of the other, to take their hand or to caress their arm tenderly.

So nobody was surprised to see Julia entering the police station to head immediately to the office of William. No one stopped her, no one asked her a question. And it was not until she closed the office door, they understood all that it was a private matter between the Murdoch couple.

-You wanted to see me? Julia threw approaching William who was standing in the center of his office.

-I received this, he said, handing her a piece of paper, I think you should read it.

Julia took it as her husband handed her and she looked down to see what there was to write.

-Detective Murdoch, I am writing you this note because we take the train eighteen o'clock that night back home to Montreal. However, I can not bring myself from Roland like that. I understand that the situation is difficult, but I think you and your wife should come, make him your goodbyes. I do not want in any way hurt you more, but I know how your wife has suffered from this situation. She would feel calmer if she could see him one last time. Mary Collman

Julia looked up at him once finished reading. She stared into his and it took only a second to William to approach her and put his hand on her hip.

-If you want to do I'll come with you, murmured the young man, but if you do not want, I understand.

-Whether I can see him to lose again, said Julia, I do not know if I have the strength to see him go away from me.

-But she may be right, we would be appeased. Take your time to think about it, we still have a few hours. When you're ready let me know and I will accept your choice.

Julia nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek, Julia snuggled in his arms and she sighed deeply, looking at the ceiling. She was lost, again.

* * *

When she arrived in the office of William few hours later, he knew she had made her decision. It only takes a glance to understand it and he left his chair to take his hat and leave the office to the arm of his wife. They did not speak on the way to the station, just holding hands. Once on the platform, Julia looked around carefully. William knew the second when she saw Roland because his wife's fingers closed again forcefully on his own. He just looked at her and a sigh, Julia walked to the old woman a little further. She crossed the dark gaze of the old man who accompanied her and who positioned himself between her and the pram where Roland was.

-What are you doing here? Threw the old man with authority.

-I asked her to come Paul, cut the woman, she had the right to say goodbye.

-But she...

-She took care of our little son for weeks, she was his mother all this time, and she has the right to see him today.

The couple exchanged glances but Julia still did not move. She had held her breath until the old man nodded and walked away. She waited a second before taking a step toward the pram and look above. Immediately a huge smile appear on her lips. Roland squirmed smiling, reaching for her. However, Julia did not take him, she put her hand on his belly and she kissed him on the forehead.

-I can not take you with me, she whispered tenderly stroking his cheek, I'd like Roland, more than anything. But you have to start with your family, with your grandfather and your grandmother. William and I have loved living with you, and we enjoyed every second, but it must be so. You showed me that I could love without limits, I would give my life for my child and I was able to be a mother. I can not thank you enough for that little angel, Julia continued, feeling a tear slide down her cheek as she always stroked the baby's stomach tenderly, I love you Roland, with all my heart. And I always will, she sobbed.

She felt his husband's hand in her back and a second later, she turned to him to hug and hold another sob. William holding against him with one hand while watching the baby to give him too broad smiles. He smiled tenderly, holding heim stuffed bunny he immediately took against him.

-You will be missed, he murmured, and you will always remain in our hearts.

He tenderly stroked the cheek of Roland before Julia looks into the pram again.

-Goodbay sweetheart, she murmured before kissing him on the forehead, we love you.

She sat up and she just nodded to the old woman who was next.

-Thank you, she whispered lip.

Then, after a last look, the couple and the pram went off to boarding the train. Julia watched a few moments before turning back and close her eyes, clinging against William. She felt his arms encircle her and his breath above her ear. Yet no one spoke. She simply tighten her arms around him with force, no longer crying, but her heart was still clutching her chest. It was only when the train had left the station and walked away to the north, the couple finally broke up. Then, without a word, they left the station and they went home. As they had done these last two days, they dined almost in silence, before getting changed and going to bed, falling asleep closely entwined with each other.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived both a little late that morning. Inspector Brakenreid had not prevented from noticed. William had tried to hide his proud smile. It had been almost two weeks since Roland was gone, and the night before, for the first time in two weeks he had made love to his wife. Julia had proved seductive and enterprising, he understood the message. He had made love to her as seldom before, his wife seemed to be more passionate and tender than ever before. _And God knows how Julia is passionate_ , thought William as he sat at his desk. But it was as if she felt everything with more sensitivity, strength, passion, the slightest movement he made. William wondered what had happened the night before, but he did not complain at all.

It was with a sigh of contentment that Julia began her work that morning. For two weeks, she was finally at peace again. She spent several minutes in her office to complete reports and classify records before we bring her a body. As was the case for some time, she asked Miss James for help. But the young woman had to admit that her teacher stood much further than usual from the body.

-Do you feel good Doctor? The young woman asked, frowning.

-Yes, Julia said placing her hand over her mouth to hold a start-heart, keep going Rebecca.

-Are you sure? For a few weeks now that you seem sick and ...

-Do not worry, tenderly cut Julia hiding her smile, it is quite normal.

Rebecca did not answer. She had seen the hand of Julia go on her belly. She realized in the second and her heart skipped a beat. She gave her a tender smile which Julia replied in the same way. Yet they did not speak, and they went back to work.

* * *

Dr. Ogden waited lunch with impatience and anxiety. William had to pick her up at the morgue and they had to go to the nearest park to enjoy one of the last still warm days of the season before the arrival of winter. Yet thinking back to the conversation she had had with her husband, her heart sank in her chest. She did not know if she was ready so soon after losing Roland to announce such news. Lost in thought, she jumped when George came to her side.

-Doctor Ogden, I'm sorry, Detective had to visit a suspect, he asked me to tell you he can not have lunch with you.

-Oh, Julia sighed, looking at him, I understand. But you did not go with him?

-Inspector Brakenreid did, do not worry, he is not alone. But it concerns a judge and I was not the most "qualified" man for this, George muttered with a grimace.

-Oh that's just the policy George, Julia replied smiling, William hates this, but he is forced.

George did not answer and just nodded. He looked at Julia attention leaned on her desk again. He noticed her disappointment she was trying to hide, but he also saw a long sigh escape her lips. George was not fooled, he saw that something was different about her friend, but he could not put my finger on.

-You know, he began shyly watching the tips of his shoes, I ... I do not like to have my lunch alone.

Julia looked at him again and continued.

-If you wish ...

It ended not his sentence and Julia smiled even more broadly. It was rare that she spent time with George, only to themselves, and she had to admit she enjoyed his company.

-Why not, she said, getting up, let's go to lunch together in the park.

He smiled and Julia walked to the coat rack to put her hat and jacket. George helped her pass and not even one, each carrying a small wicker basket in which was their meal, they left the morgue to get to the nearby park and sat on a bench in the sun.

They ate quietly for several minutes, talking about everything and nothing. Julia had listened carefully to the theories of George, he had the idea for his next novel and his working relationship with his colleagues and friends of the police station. They talked about more personal things also. Julia was sorry to learn that George had nobody in his life, he focused on his work, he remade his life with any woman. But the young man did not seem to care, he admitted that sometimes the loneliness weighed, but he accommodated. When they drew up their things to return to the police station many long minutes later, the young man finally took his courage to ask this question nagging the last few days.

-Can I ask you a question Doctor ? He asked timidly.

-Go ahead George.

-I ... I noticed that you were not good lately, you were tired, Miss James was very busy with bodies ... and you seem different. I know this does not concern me and that is private but ...

-I'm pregnant, Julia replied in a whisper, I ... I understood the next day when the family of Roland picked him at the police station.

-It's good news Madam, the Detective must be overjoyed.

-He does not know, Julia said plunging her gaze in that of the young man, I have not been able to say and it's not for lack of trying. I'm afraid to tell him George. I fear that this child is there to replace Roland and I do not want to. It's too early.

He spent a few seconds in total silence when George spoke again.

-I think it's not too early Doctor, this is a godsend and he will not replace Roland in anything and I'm sure you already love him with all your heart.

-Immensely, Julia replied, smiling shyly.

-You have nine months to get to know him and see that he will be different than Roland, this does not mean that you will forget him.

-I would rather say about seven months, Julia corrected, but you're right George, it's very different. William will be overjoyed.

-I am sure,George nodded smiling.

-Thank you.

He smiled again and went out the way of the police station in silence. George accompanied Julia to the morgue and once inside, protected from view, he asked permission to take her in his arms to congratulate her. They hugged for a while and it was with a huge smile on her lips and soothed Julia went back to work, waiting impatiently for the time to go home that night.

* * *

Julia entered after the nightfall. William was surprised to see that night, she had not wanted to wait him. It was then concentrated on the investigation and Julia had done the way hastily to the hotel to get everything ready to get her husband. She had sent for the meal for 8p.m, she had decorated the room with dozens of candles, she took a long, hot bath, not hesitating to put scented salts. She had wear an evening dress, but no corset, knowing how much her husband loved feel that she was not wearing when he took her in his arms. Julia make-up a bit and put the gramophone on the way. She poured herself a glass of wine and simply waited. When she heard William's key turn in the lock, she left the sofa and waited, standing in the center of the room, smiling. In the entry, William took off his hat and coat and went into the living room to see the staging carefully prepared by his wife. William gasped, staring with big eyes candles arranged in the bedroom and living room, ready meal on the table and his beautiful wife in the middle of the room, wearing that dress he loved.

-Good evening Detective,Julia murmured silkily, welcome home.

William did not answer, too messed up. Julia then approached a rolling gait and she put her hands on her husband's chest to caress and place a soft kiss on his lips. He did not resist, placing his hand on the back of Julia to bring against him.

-You do not wear corset, he whispered in her ear in a voice full of desire.

-I know you love know that there is only only one fabric between your fingers and my skin, Julia whispered in his ear.

He did not answer and he kissed her neck tenderly.

-You took a scented bath, he whispered before kissing her again at this so sensitive place, you have placed candles in the entire room, he continued stroking Julia curves, what do we celebrate?

-And I asked for your favorite meal, Julia replied softly losing foot by tightening her arms around William's neck without regard for the question, now tell me William, what would you do? Eating, dancing, or withdraw this dress?

He walked away from her just enough to catch her eye and smile tenderly.

-I love to see you in that dress so I'm going to enjoy this view a few minutes, what if we dance?

She nodded, smiling, and she moved away from William to put a disk and when the music rose in the air, he took her in his arms again to waltz into the room. They never took their eyes off, seeing all the love and the desire of the other eyes. When the music ended, they exchanged a long, languorous kiss before sitting down to table and eat quietly. William was dying to ask Julia why she had prepared all this a part of him did not want to know, he just wanted to enjoy the evening at fair value.

* * *

When the door closed behind the bellboy who carried the remains of meals, William approached his wife again to take her in his arms. She felt William's torso jam against her back and she closed her eyes, feeling the hands of her husband to rest on her hips and draw against him.

-I think it's time that I remove this dress, he growled in her ear.

-No ... not yet, sighed Julia who fought with all her might.

She moved away from him and she turned to face him. She leaned over to kiss him languorously and open his vest. She took it off, as his tie and when William showed himself a little more crowded again, she stopped.

-I must tell you about something William, tenderly whispered Julia.

He caught her eye and she took his hand to lead him to the sofa. He sat down and she walked away in the bedroom to look for something in her chest. She returned a few seconds later and she handed the package to William. He looked at her with incomprehension and she sat on the sofa beside him.

-Open it, she said simply.

William complied immediately, frowning when he saw two small slippers in canvas resting in the palm of his hand. He looked at her and saw the tears running down the cheeks of Julia.

-I could not separate myself from Roland slippers, she said in one breath, I did not know why, but today ... I know.

-Julia, what ...

He didn't ended the sentence not seeing Julia take his hands and put them on her belly.

-Roland showed us which parents we are, that we can love our children without any limits. I loved this child William, infinitely, but I like even more the one that grows in me at that moment. I did not think to love him more than I have felt for this little boy, and yet it is.

William did not answer, looking down Julia's stomach where he always had his hands. He felt the fingers of his wife dancing on his own and his heart skipped a beat. She simply waited for his reaction, in silence. When he looked up, she saw tears dance in his so sweet eyes. She then tenderly stroked the cheek of William.

-You are pregnant.

-Are you ready for this adventure?

-Oh yes Julia, William launched soon, I'm ready.

He leaned over to kiss her passionately. She immediately responded to the kiss, heart full of joy and pounding in her chest. It was only when they needed to catch their breath they parted and rested their foreheads against each other.

-A baby, murmured William, we're having a baby. We'll have to buy everything and ...

-I kept what we had for Roland, Julia tenderly cut, I put them in a basement of the hotel. But it will take gelongins for a newborn, I have to be pregnant for two months, we still have a little time to prepare everything.

-You knew?

-I thought so, Julia confessed, and even if I had not been pregnant, I could not bring myself to part with, I thought that one day perhaps, when the pain would have disappeared we could have talk. I did not know it was going to be early. But as someone has said, this child is a gift from heaven and that's not why we forget Roland.

-We will not forget him Julia, William replied, stroking his wife's lips, we're having a baby, repeated William gasped.

She smiled and kissed him again languidly. Then, slowly, the tension rose between them. They left the sofa, they went to the bedroom, William opened the robe of his wife. He took her in his arms again, he kissed her, caressed, touched and he lay down on their bed. The breath of Julia was already choppy when William, lying between her legs, tenderly stroking her forehead spoke on her lips, his eyes plunged into hers and his other hand just below the navel of his wife.

-I love you, he whispered softly.

-Me too William, I love you.

They smiled, they kissed and they made love, happy, serene, ready to start a new adventure together, and the little miracle growing inside her womb.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
